How Kirby and Saphira Meet
by Kirbygirl1389
Summary: My first story. It's about how Kirby and my OC Saphira meet. Rated K oneshot


**How ****Saphira**** and Kirby met!!**

**I hope you all like my first story!!!!!!**

**Saphira****: I'm happy to be on fanfiction!!!!!! **

The sun shines in Saphira's face from the window then…

Saphira: "Oh no!" (jumps on Kirby's bed and shakes him)

KIRBY!!!! WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST WITH TIFF AND TUFF!!!!!!!!

Kirby: (pushes Saphira off the bed then says) Poyo, poyo, poyo!!!! (then he runs)

Saphira: Wait for me Kirby!!!!!!!

(Kirby and Saphira are running to Tuff and Tiff's house)

(meanwhile…thump, thump)

Tiff: I think its Kirby and Saphira (opens door and nothing was there, while she's walking away from the door there is a thump)

Tuff: I think someone is playing ding-dong ditch with you!!! Hehehe.

Tiff: I bet you ten dollars someone is at the door.

Tuff: Deal!!! (In his head) This should be easy!!

Tiff: (opens door) Hi Meta Knight!!!

Meta Knight: Hello.

Tiff: Give me 10 dollars!!! (with a smile)

Tuff: Here you go…

Tiff: Here are the 5 dollars I promised you!!!

Meta Knight: Thank you. (eyes change to the color pink and he giggles then sits down at the table and swipes a piece of toast)

Tuff: What?! You mean you made a deal with Meta Knight to get ten bucks out of me?!

Tiff: Precisely.

(thump, thump)

Tiff: I got it (opens door and sees Kirby) Hi Kirby!!!!!!!

Kirby: Poyo, poyo!!! (he's about to fall over because shortness of breath)

Saphira: Hi Tiff!!!!! Kirby, what did I tell you about running with a steady pace???

Tiff: Hi Saphira!!!

Kirby: (whines) Poyo, poyo, poyo.

Saphira: This is the last time I'm telling you this!!!

Tiff: Come on in guys, before Meta Knight eats all the bacon!!

(everyone looks at the plate of bacon and sees 2 pieces of bacon left. There were 30 before Meta Knight came to eat.)

Saphira: The bacon is mine Kirby!!!! If you touch the bacon I will eat you!!!

Kirby: (with an eager face) Poyo, poyo!!! (then his face turned sad) Poyo… (he crossed his arms)

Saphira: I thought so!!! (then she ate all the bacon)

Tiff: What should we talk about?

Tuff: I don't know and I don't care. Hey Meta Knight, tell us a story about how you battled Wolfwrath and saved Sword and Blade.

Meta Knight: No, I have told that to you 90 times this month.

Kirby: Poyo, poyo, poyo.

Saphira: No Kirby.

Tiff: About what??

Saphira: The story of how we met.

Tiff and Tuff: Tell us!!! Tell us!!! (as a chant with big eyes)

Meta Knight: Please, I will give you candy!!!!

Saphira: Fine, Meta Knight, give me a chocolate cake after I tell it.

Meta Knight: Deal.

Tiff and Tuff: YAY!!!!!!!!

Saphira: Ok, five years ago from Friday I met Kirby. I was still growing, my father hated me because I didn't look like my mom, and I had her eyes, which is another story for another time.

I was wandering Whispy Woods when all of a sudden… Are you ok Tuff???

Tuff: Why?

Saphira: Because you look like you're going to pee.

Tuff: This is how I get ready for scary parts.

Saphira: Ok Tuff, like I was saying it started to rain.

Tuff: That's not scary!!

Saphira: You don't want to hear my scary stories, back to the story. The sky started to explode with thunder and lighting.

Tuff: Like fire works??

Saphira: Like fire works, but louder and scarier. I was lying under a tree I heard a crack, then the tree burst in flames!!! I ran from the tree as fast as my little legs could go and hid in a black cave…

What Tuff????

Tuff: Did you pee your pants???

Tiff: Let her tell the story!!!!

Saphira: Thank you Tiff…AND NO I DIDN'T PEE MY PANTS TUFF!!!!!!! Ok I woke up the next day and saw a pink ball in my face; it was Kirby. He picks me up, puts me on his head, and took me to his house.

Tiff: AWWW!!!! Sorry!!

Saphira: He gives me a bath and says I can stay with him forever!!!! (a tear rolls down her face)

Tiff: Are you crying Saphira???

Saphira: Everyone cries!!!! (everyone looks a Meta Knight)

Tiff: Does Meta Knight cry??

Saphira: I don't think so Tiff. (when everyone is not looking Meta Knight turns around and blows into a tissue)

Saphira: I know Kirby can.

(a whole stack of wet tissues is next to Kirby he goes and hugs Saphira)

Saphira: Ok Meta Knight go get your wallet, or whatever your keep your money in, and lets get a chocolate cake!!

**Please go easy on me, I have a learning disability.**


End file.
